Amanda O'Neill
by Nieanna
Summary: completed Next generation SG-1. Jack's daughter is taken during her graduation.
1. Meeting the next generation

Amanda

Next generation SG-1. AU (Alternate Universe)

Disclaimer: I own the next generation, the plot, but I do wish I owned SG-1 specifically to kill Jonas Quinn. HE REPLACED DANIEL!!!!!!!!! Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine. I own all the characters minus SG-1 and Janet Fraiser.

Janet and Daniel never married, same with Jack and Sam, but Sam's married to Jonas.

Amanda O'Neill-16

Gabriel Carter-Quinn-16

Nick Jackson - 16

Monica Fraiser-16

Justin Tavarscuea-16

'Amanda' called someone from behind her, in the bustling school corridors. 'Wait up, will you?'

'Keep up Nick, its not my problem' snapped Amanda, glaring at her cousin, who put his hands up in a defensive sign. Amanda was just like her father, her eyes glazed over whenever someone started talking about maths or science, but boy was she good with computers and PE. Where's Nick was the complete opposite he was just a nerd.

'Did you hear we've got a new student?' asked Nick rocking up and down on the balls of his feet she just looked at him strangely. Nick basically never got like this unless it had to do with schoolwork.

'For crying out loud. Nick who gives a fuck. Look I'm at school be glad I even turned up' Nick just snorted.

'Yeah and you're dad would kill you other wise' replied Nick.

'And you're mum wouldn't' snarled Amanda, other students around them tried to avoid the 'fighting' cousins, but someone wasn't so lucky.

It was Gab's first day at his new school and quickly picked up the rules like no students are to try to help you until the Preps get first look at you, after that if they don't like you, you can pick any group to hang out with. Staring down at the piece of paper with his locker number on it, he wasn't looking where he was going.

'Yo Carter watch where you're going' said a voice, startled Gabriel came face to face with a dark brunette girl trying to glare at him and the guy next to him. The girl's hair wasn't neatly kept like most students there and she seemed out of place in her army clothes, and ugly looking military style baseball cap (guess who's it is).

'Sorry' he said, he couldn't keep his eyes off the beauty in front of him.

'Hey don't worry about Manda. She's just flunked maths again, man, you're dads' going to kill you' the moment the words left Nick's mouth, he realised how close to the truth he'd hit.

'Thanks Nicky, remember after this you're ASS is MINE' the guy in front of her was cute looking, he had to be the new kid, basically because going to a small school like their's meant you knew everyone.

'Where are my manners, I'm Gab Carter, yes I am a guy and you two are?' the cousins looked at each other nervously one thing ran through their minds, had he been sorted, if he had the Preps might have chosen him meaning he sure as hell wouldn't be talking to them.

'Just curious have you been sorted?' a nausea feeling began in the bottom of Nick's stomach he had seen that look once before and he knew Amanda had fallen for the new kid badly.

Careful Manda, he might just hurt you're heart, he thought, she had only just gotten over Justin, the bastard had been playing her the whole time. The last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt again, ever since her parents had divorced (no Jack didn't marry Sam), she told him everything visa versa.

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders and he then realised just how bad it was when the girl went pale and the boy next to her placed a hand on her shoulder.  'No, I don't think so. Is that bad?' and Amanda just laughed hollowly.

God, how stupid can this boy be, she thought, her hoped to go out with him had just been destroyed.

'Yeah seriously, follow us' ordered Nick, almost like a zombie Amanda just followed mutely.

She seems good at following orders, so anyway, though Gabriel, thinking about the girl called Manda, his eyes on their own accord stared at her butt. Amanda was becoming self-conscious, she wasn't used to some one paying this much attention, not since *sigh* Justin, she had forgotten the feeling of knowing you had all the power you wanted in the palm of your hand.

Sitting on the benches Monica watched as the squad trained, she was out for a couple of weeks only because she had gotten into a fight with Carla, over who was the top cheerleader, not to mention the finals were in 3 weeks time. The door to the gym swung open and in entered the local and only female jock, and followed by the biggest nerd to walk the Earth "probably", and a human deity followed him. Her eyes narrowed unto slits when she realised he hadn't been sorted.

'What do you want?' Monica just got out the last time Amanda had been anywhere near her, the girl (Amanda) had already broken her nose.

'Listen Fraiser, I didn't come here to fight, the new kid has to be sorted'. Never had she heard Amanda become a negotiator, Monica wasn't surprised if Amanda had started half the fights that where started in the school, and not to mention she had a habit of winning. Justin, Amanda's ex, now her boy friend was just getting over a black eye he had gotten when she had found out the truth, Amanda had almost bashed the shit of out him, well not really. 

'Get over yourself' snapped Monica, opening her bag up. Gabriel watched in morbid fascination, as Amanda grabbed the other girl's wrist and twisted it backwards.

'Listen to me and listen to me carefully Fraiser, I don't give a fuck about your confidence problem' *slam* Amanda was thrown away from Monica and looked up to meet the eyes of her ex.

'Shove it Justin, I don't have time to listen to your preaching' struggling to get up, Justin had to give her points for the fact no matter how much strength he used, she would always try to get up.

Shoving the boy out of his way, Gabriel offered her a hand up, Amanda's eyed widened as he made the biggest social mistake in the whole entire school. Pushing past Gabriel she stood in front of Justin, craning her neck only slightly she stared up into his eyes.

'You know he's going to pay, right' said Justin calmly, every one stopped what they were doing to watch as the leader of the Preps and the leader of the Social Outcasts come to an understanding.

'I know' were the only words that could be heard, no way was she going to give up that easily. It just wasn't in her blood. 'I'll take his punishment' she whispered hoarsely.

Shit, she's really lost it, thought Justin, running his finger through his hair, staring down at her. 'Fine if your sure about that' agreed Justin finally, this went against all the social ruled that ruled their lives and what they played by. 

Walking out of the gym, with Amanda following like a good little puppy, everyone formed a circle around them. Curling his hand up into a fist, Justin pulled his hand back *slam* went his fist into the side of Amanda's jaw, falling to the ground like a rag doll. Staring up through the tears her jaw felt like hell. 

'Shit' she muttered, everything around her seemed to spin faster and faster raising her head slightly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her head hit the hard cement beneath her, causing everyone to wince.

'How do you feel?' asked an over chirpy voice, staring up at the dark ceiling Amanda tried to will herself to sleep. 'Up you get!' Struggling to swing her feet over the side of the bed, she couldn't help looking at her reflection in the mirror facing her.

God, I look like shit, sighing she rubbed her eyes, a large bruise forming on the side of her face, almost reaching her eye.

'The Principal would like to see you' said the Nurse, picking up her bag the only thought on her Amanda's mind was, I seriously don't need this. Walking out of the Nurse's office, Amanda made her way towards her certain doom. 

Is this what dad felt like every time he took a mission, being not sure if he'll live to tell the tale, she thought. Knocking on the office door twice, she heard a muffled 'enter'.

'Hello Miss. O'Neill, the Principal will be with you in a moment' said the secretary; Amanda could understand why everyone believed the Principal and the secretary were having an affair. As the minuted ticked past, the more restless she got, playing with her hair Amanda closed her eyes.

'He's ready for you' those four words had been drilled into her head since year 7. Stepping into the okay furnished office, Amanda knew one thing their Principal didn't have a good taste in interior decor, it didn't matter who you were you could tell that straight away.

'Good afternoon Principal Winner' she greeted, only when she came face to face with the man that held her future in the palm of his hand did she layer on the politeness.

'Miss O'Neill, how long has it been since you're last visit?' she knew what he was talking about, he should be glad I haven't started racking up body counts yet. 'As like all students you know our policy on fights, I've already talked to Mr. Jackson and Mr. Tavarscuea, they both say you were protecting the new student from Mr. Tavarscuea, but that does not change my options. I have to' as Principal Winner stopped to take a breath, Amanda was left hanging, (I'm not sure how it goes so bare with me).

Dad's going to kill me if I get expelled, she thought, in her lap her fingers were fidgeting with the hem of her top.

'I'm sorry Miss O'Neill, but you're suspended for the next week' with Principal Winner trying to look stern, Amanda got up and walked out of the room.

'Amanda is it true?' asked Nick, with his cousin clearing out her locker for what she'd need at home. 'I mean you getting suspended.'

'For crying out loud, Nick, shut up' she snapped, slamming her locker door shut Amanda stormed her way to the front.

'Hey Mandy wait up' called Justin, her back muscles tensed up when he used that cursed nicknames.

'Get lost will you' said Amanda, stopping at the garden to stare at the highway in front of the school.

'Sorry, I heard you took the rap' apologised Justin, leaning against the garden wall next to her. 'Thanks anyway'. Seeing a familiar 4 wheel drive pull up in the car park, Justin ran away almost leaving a fire trail behind him.

'Amanda here now!' called her father, stalking over to her father she stood in front of him, looking up at him defiantly. 'Get in the car'.

Getting on the highway father and daughter sat in the awkward silence, leaning over Amanda surfed the radio channels settling for some 80's station, blindly Jack turned it off.

'Hey what did you do that for' she could see the father tighten his grip on the steering wheel, then she knew she was it for it.

'For crying out loud Amanda, did you win?' questioned her father, giving him a small grin it quickly disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

'It wasn't really a fight, more like punishment. See this new kid, Carter turned up, well the Preps hadn't seen him, basically Monica and I had a little 'talk' Carter got in the way, and I took his rap'. Jack could see the leader in her flaring to life.

I wonder when Sam got back? thought Jack, since he had retired he hadn't heard from her (Sam). 'Have fun?'

'Yeah sure, its real fun getting punched in the face. You should try it soon' she snapped harshly, crossing her arms Jack knew what was going to happen next...sulking, it had to be an art she had mastered over the years. At 6 months she had been a hand full, and over the years she got worse, now at 16 she was almost exactly like him at her age.

'You're mother called' mentioned Jack, watching as his daughter tensed up. 'She wants to see you'.

'No way in hell' replied Amanda, staring out the car window. I need to get a life, she thought, playing with her hair, it was a nervous habit she had to play with her hair, since last summer her life seemed to be falling apart around her. (First of all Amanda and Jack live in the Cabin, so don't ask).

'Space Monkey, you heard?' asked Jack. 

Lying on her back Amanda stared up at the ceiling, she could hear her father talking on the phone. This is seriously boring, rolling onto her stomach, her eyes wandered around her room, glaring at her computer like it had started the whole thing, picking up her teddy bear she chucked it across the room.

'Amanda you have a project' called her father, not bothering to give him an answer, leaning over the side of her bed she pulled out her history book and a note pad.

Flicking through the textbook till she came to a picture of Hathor. Fuck this! she screamed silently, staring at the image of the goddess, her thoughts wondered to what it would be like to be a Gou'ld.

2 years later

Tugging her recently shoulder length hair, Amanda picked at the threads of her Graduation gown. 'Calm down Manda' persuaded Nick, he was starting to lose feeling in his hand mostly because she was gripping it so tight, next to her sat the infamous Monica Fraiser and her boy friend Justin.

'I tell you Carter isn't going to pass' Justin gloated, since Gabriel had arrived at their school, he had paid for what had happened to Amanda many times over.

'Sorry to break you're fun Justin, but he's here' said Monica, having time to glance over her mirror to see the source of most of their troubles walking towards them.

In the crowd Jack stood patiently, waiting for Janet Fraiser and her husband, while Daniel's wife, Jack's little sister Ashley was going through a stage were she was obsessed of taking photos of Nick, turning up in the weirdest place was Jonas Quinn holding hands with Sam. Turing his head, Jack paid his attention to his daughter laughing at something Nick said. I wish Kathryn was here, he thought, it was obvious that Amanda and her mother never got along, who she called a controlling-ho, but it still would have been nice.

'Ready' whispered Jonas, in Sam's ear, gripping his hand tighter Jonas was sure she was beginning to cut the circulation off.

'As I'll ever be' Sam replied nervously, walking up Sam and Jonas stood in front of Janet and her husband (she had never met) Cassie, Daniel and his wife and Jack.

'Carter' said Jack, only acknowledging her for a moment, before they all turned their attention to the stage.

'Welcome' said Principal Winner. 'Today we'll witness the graduation of Class '20'. (I'm not going to include speech etc.). Reaching over his girl friend Justin ruffled Amanda's hair affectionately, earning a nervous smile.

'Carter, Gabriel' called their year advisor Mr. Benedict, ripples of laughter could be hear through the crowd of teens gathered, silencing them with a glare Principal Winner nervously looked out to the parents at the back of the crowd.

'Fraiser, Monica' taking a deep breath as she passed, Monica received pats of the back and 'good lucks', stepping up on the stage. She became light headed, with each step she felt heavier and heavier, gripping her diploma and shaking Principal Winner's hand, she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

'Jackson, Nick' yanking his hand out of Amanda's iron grip. Waving to his mother and dad in the back, Nick plastered his big dopey smile on his face passing Justin, Nick heard Justin mutter something about crack (the drug) and books.

Go Nick, though Amanda, as the rest of her fellow students around her dissipated, it wasn't until last minute did she realise she was up next.

'O'Neill, Amanda' closing her eyes opening she looked towards her prize the beginning of the isle towards the stage. As she passed Justin, he gave hand a squeeze, he knew the probable chance of Amanda passing out before reaching the stairs, it was a side effect of her being the centre of attention.

This isn't happening, this is so not happening, she thought nervously, smiling brightly she tried not to think about what she was doing. Principal Winner was surprised that Amanda had gotten this far, but he was pretty sure she'd never actually make something of her. Looking down his nose at Amanda, he mentally sneered at the girl, this was the kind of trash he tried to stop from Graduating, yet some how the girl seemed to slip through all his traps. Glaring at her Principal, Amanda wondered how he would like her Farewell 'gift' she gave them, as long as Nick and no one else slipped up she was in the clear. 

'Well done' said Principal Winner, passing Amanda her diploma, gripping it hard as her imagination began to play up, shaking Winner's hand.... a blinding light was emitted from the stage, as it died down Amanda was no longer there....it could only mean one thing....

------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please review, depending on how many reviews I get depends if I write another chapter.


	2. The Asguard

The Asguard

Don't ask why Amanda hates her mother. I'll let you in on one secret. Amanda knows one of her BIG DIRTY SECRETS! Now you figure it out, I'll give you another clue it includes another person.

Previous on Amanda

.... a blinding light was emitted from the stage, as it died down Amanda was no longer there....it could only mean one thing....

--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------

.....the Asguard.

Where the hell am I? thought Amanda, turning around several times to get a good look at her surroundings.

'Hello O'Neill, I am Supreme Chancellor Thor' introduced a little grey man. 'We need your help'.

Hellooooooo Roswell, thought Amanda. 'Okay time out. My name is Amanda, please don't call me O'Neill, first of all where am I, second why do you need MY help?' questioned Amanda, placing a piece of hair driving her up the wall, behind her ear.

'We are the Asguard. Follow me' said Thor, searching her memories Amanda remembered the tales her father told her, on many occasions he mentioned the Asguard, but she was too young to understand.

Entering a room with a screen so she could look at the stars, turning Amanda faced Thor. 'Nice and all, I just want to know why I am here' pleaded Amanda, Thor looked up at O'Neill's daughter, she looked like her father but not entirely.

'The Gou'ld are enlarging their territories, we think Ma'at is behind it' began Thor, holding her hand up thoughts were running through her head a mile a minute.

'Let me guess you want me to infiltrate the base' guess Amanda, nodding Thor held out his hand, pausing slightly she stared at his hand, following her instincts Amanda grasped his hand. 'I'll help'.

Watching as Thor was about to leave on her own. 'Thor wait, I need something from home' said Amanda.

'It is already done...Amanda' said Thor slowly, it was like he was tasting her name on his tongue.

Earth

'Colonel, calm down' ordered General Davis (General Hammond has retired and Davis got promoted), as he watched his old CO pace the briefing room. 'The Tok'ra will be here in a minute.'

'Jack' pleaded Ashley, his pacing was starting to make her head hurt. 'Have you told Kathryn?' she asked, Janet and Michael (that's Janet's husband) winced, Kathryn was a touchy subject with Jack.

'No' growled Jack.

'Incoming travellers' called a tech from the gate room, getting up what was left of SG-1 etc headed towards the Gate. 

'Sir it's the Tok'ra' called another tech.

'Open the iris' came General Davis order, standing behind the techs to watch Jack's mind wandered to every possible place his daughter could be. 

I know Ash is right, but Manda hates her mother, he thought, Amanda's hatred for her mother worsened every day until the divorce papers were signed, then it seemed to dissipate slowly but it was still there even after 3 years. Amanda had never told him why, he just presumed that she knew something he didn't.

'Yes Sir' 

In the corridor Nick paced in front of Gabriel, Monica and Cassandra. 'Calm down Nick' ordered Cassandra, her 'brother' was making her dizzy. (Since they have all grown up together they see each other as siblings, that's Monica, Amanda, Nick and Cassandra).

'Sorry Cass. Man I don't believe this, they're acting like this is a daily occurrence' said Nick angrily, his cousin was missing and no one was really making a big fuss minus Amanda's dad.

'Do you think they'll tell her mother?' wondered Monica out aloud, Nick just settled with giving her a disbelieving look.

'Mon, what do you think, seriously. Manda hates her mum' replied Nick, sitting down next to Monica, he rested his head in his hands.

'Hey kids what are you up to?' asked Jack cheerfully, followed by their parents, and three people the kids didn't know. When he was standing in front of them, closer up Monica could see something was eating his soul. 'This is Master Bra'tac, Teal'c and Jacob'.

'Hi, I'm Moni...' Monica stopped short when she saw something behind the three, staring blankly it began to un-nerve the adults.

'What is she?' whispered Master Bra'tac, Jack smiled slightly.

'It's normal, her name is Monica she's Janet's second daughter, that your Grand kid Jacob' said Jack, moving his head in the direction of Gabriel. 'And this is Nick my nephew' with the introductions done, Cassandra and Nick surrounded Monica asking her all sorts of questions. Most of them being along the lines of 'where is she' 'come Mon tell'.

'Look guys I have no idea where she is, all I know is she's fine' pleaded Monica, her head was pounding, holding out her hand Cassandra produced a bottle of water and Nick searched his pockets for the ever elusive painkillers.

'Monica, Cassie we have to go' rushed Janet, as she and Michael almost knocked Jack and everyone else down.

'Stop Fraiser' ordered Jack. 'Turning around' slowly Janet turned with a cautious look on her face, he could see fear in her eyes. 'What have you done?'

'Jack...Sir...a...Kathryn is here' said Sam, Jack's face went slack.

'For crying out loud' he muttered, walking towards the VIP area, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes Jack wondered how Kathryn would react.

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?' screamed a feminine voice, Nick and Monica winced at the woman's high pitch voice. 'I leave her in your care...'

'First of all Kathryn. Shut up, you never wanted to take Amanda, and she hates you. We have no idea where she is, but we're working on it' said Jack forcefully, standing in the doorway everyone watched as the scene in front of them unfolded. Crossing her arms Kathryn stared at her ex husband, he and the spawn from hell (Amanda) were the cause of all her problems. 'I suggest you leave, I'll call you when we find her' turning around Kathryn handed the Sergeant her VIP and left, tossing Jack a glare over her shoulder, being childish Jack gave her the finger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think, I know its short and all, be kind please.


	3. 5 years later

5 years later  
  
It's been 5 years since Amanda joined the Asguard on their mission to stop the System Lord Ma'at, many things have changed since she left. I wonder how everyone is dealing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Ma'at, Nurbie and Hebeny etc. Since someone's asked why Amanda hates her mother, lets just say she caught her mother with someone other (and I'll stress the word other) than her father.  
  
Previous on Amanda  
  
Crossing her arms Kathryn stared at her ex husband, he and the spawn from hell (Amanda) were the cause of all her problems. 'I suggest you leave, I'll call you when we find her' turning around Kathryn handed the Sergeant her VIP and left, tossing Jack a glare over her shoulder, being childish Jack gave her the finger.  
  
--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------  
  
Hebeny watched as the other Hat'acks went into hyperspace. 'What are you thinking of?' Nurbie, like herself they were the personal servants of their goddess Ma'at, among their people it was an honour.  
'Do not worry, I miss our home' answered Hebeny, as Nurbie finished doing Hebeny's waist length hair dark brown in a kind of French style plait. Tossing her hair over her left shoulder, Hebeny stood up placing her linen hood over her head both exited their private quarters (as the personal servants of Ma'at no one can see what they look like, and they wear the style of clothes the Abydians wear).  
Ma'at smiled softly (in an evil way) as she watched as her ships headed towards the Tok'ra new base, her eyes narrowing she still had to find out who was leaking information to the Asguard. Silently entering Ma'at's chambers Hebeny and Nurbie stood in the shadows, waiting for their Goddess to acknowledge them.  
I hope they got my message, thought one of the two servants, with their arms folded in front of them, they both watched Ma'at intently both for different reasons.  
  
Earth  
  
In his hands Jack held a photo of Amanda smiling in her bikini and on her tyre swing. It had been 5 years since she had disappeared and there wasn't a trace of her anywhere, everyone thought the most probable chance was that she had been sent to another planet. He could still remember the sound of her Techno music booming through the Cabin, while he was yelling at her to turn it down; the sound of her screaming while he pegged water bombs at her.  
Knocking on the door worriedly Ashley with eyes wide with fear couldn't help wondering if her big brother had done something stupid, Charlie's death had impacted him badly and the face Amanda had disappeared into thin air in the middle of her graduation had done him any good. Turning the door handle cautiously expecting the door to be lock. 'Jack are you here?' called Ashley, flicking on the lights the place looked trashed. Obviously Jack isn't going to well, she thought, walking further she could see Jack's head among the empty pizza boxes.  
'Jack, Hun. How are you feeling?' she whispered, her voice hoarse with so much emotion in it, she hated seeing her brother like that, it wasn't him, after growing up in hell seeing him like that brought back so many bad memories.  
'What do ya think' replied Jack, looking up at his little sister, gasping Ashley took in Jack's appearance his eyes blood shot from so much crying. Taking a deep breath she narrowed her eyes, enough was enough, Amanda was gone they would find her but Jack wasn't helping anyone.  
'Get up now' she ordered, her voice losing all emotion, pulling Jack up by his arm and dragged him up the stairs. 'Everyone's had enough; we know you hurting, hey you aren't the only one everyone's upset by the turn of events. Now have a shower you smell, I'll be down stairs cleaning up' watching as Jack undressed in order to make sure he wasn't about to do something stupid, leaving the door open Ashley made her way down stairs. Looks like my afternoon's full, she though, noticing his answering machine was blinking she decided she'd leave that for Jack. Turning on her mobile and dialling her home phone number, Ashley got the answering machine, over the years of being married to Daniel she had pulled him out of his shell and his books, and dragged him (most of the time and literally) out doors.   
Sighing Ashley dialled the SGC. 'Hello' answered Sergeant Stiller.  
'Hi, its Ashley Jackson, I was wondering if Daniel's there?' asked Ashley, she could just imagine Stiller nodding as he listened to her talk.  
'Yeah, he is' as Stiller put her through to Daniel, Ashley listened for the shower narrowing her eyes suspiciously, creeping up the stairs she followed the low sobbing sound.  
'Dr. Jackson' answered Daniel. Strange, he thought, just a moment Stiller said I had some one.  
'Oh...sorry Dan, I was calling to say I can't make lunch, I'm at Jack's. Basically I'll be busy babysitting my brother and cleaning his place, sorry' said Ashley, explaining her situation.  
'I understand' said Daniel, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, he needed some sleep and fast. 'I guess I'll see you later. Love you'. Listening as her husband hung up the phone, she couldn't help feeling sad, Amanda missing was beginning to put strain on their marriage, it was with everyone. You really can't tell how much you love a person and are so used to them being around, until they aren't there any more, thought Ashley, pushing Jack's bedroom door open smiling softly she watched as Jack poured his heart into his tears.  
'Don't worry Jack, we'll find' whispered Ashley, wrapping her arms around him.  
'Ash, I hate to break it to you but it's been 5 years' replied Jack, with no hopefulness in his voice, he had lost it awhile a go when he had been faced with the possibility that Amanda would never come back or was dead.  
  
Ma'at's Hat'ack  
  
Stealthily creeping through Ma'at's personal chamber Hebeny smiled softly. I wonder how everyone's going. For fuck sake Heb, keep your mind on the now, she thought, getting caught in Ma'at's chambers wasn't on her top ten to do anytime soon. Stopping for a moment and listening, shaking her head Hebeny quickly grabbed the crystal that the Asguard wanted and a piece of tech that caught her eye placing it under her robes, turning around the lights flicked on, her breath caught in her throat Hebeny came face to face with Nurbie.  
'Hebeny what are you doing her, our Goddess will kill you if you get caught' whispered Nurbie, tugging on Hebeny's arm. Just as the two left, spinning around Hebeny slammed Nurbie backwards into a secret corridor, staring coldly at her friend for the past 5 years.  
'How much did you see' growled out Hebeny, putting more pressure into her grip on Nurbie's neck.  
'Nothing' replied Nurbie weakly, from her position Hebeny could see her friend's pupil's diluting and her pulse speeding up.  
'You're lying?' announced Hebeny, she knew she would never kill Nurbie, but she could make her life hell.  
'All I saw was you collecting the crystal' muttered Nurbie, releasing her grip slightly, she hadn't expected her to see that much but then it would also mean she saw everything else.  
'Who are you?' asked Hebeny, as Nurbie was about to answer a patrol of jaffa stormed past them, turning around and not releasing her grip on Nurbie, watching as the jaffa patrol disappeared. Spinning around again Hebeny tightened her grip on Nurbie's neck again.  
'I am a Tok'ra of the Alliance' replied Nurbie, her voice sounding almost like Ma'at's. Nodding her head Hebeny understood.  
'I take it your then looking for the Asguard mole?' she asked, Hebeny could see the worry beginning to form in Nurbie's eyes. 'Well then I hate to break it your late'.  
'You killed them' gasped Nurbie, shaking her head Hebeny laughed lightly.  
'Nope, I'm them nice to meet you' she said, Nurbie smiled slightly as if she was trying to figure out if Hebeny was lying.  
  
Sitting on her bunk opposite Hebeny, Nurbie was trying to figure out how she hadn't put two and two together a while ago. 'This isn't possible' repeated Nurbie for the past hour, and Hebeny was getting sick of it and fast.  
'Ya think' snapped Hebeny sarcastically.  
'I need to report soon' said Nurbie, getting up watching cautiously as Hebeny scrambled off her bunk as well, trying to figure out if Ma'at had found out and the girl in front of her was a spy.  
'I'm coming with you' said Hebeny, her voice leaving no place for argument.  
'We'll gate to the planet' nodding Hebeny followed the Tok'ra representative, not really trusting her at the moment.  
'One question though, how are we going to get past the guards?' questioned Hebeny, pulling out a zat Nurbie handed it to her now accomplice, their footsteps echoing through the hallow halls. 'I get it'.  
  
'Jaffa' called Nurbie, watching as Ma'at's head jaffa headed towards them. 'We've been allowed to head down to the planet'. He didn't remember their Goddess Ma'at giving permission for anyone to use the rings, but then their Goddess was strange, making a signal. Hebeny and Nurbie stood in the middle their faces at the ground. Smirking Hebeny couldn't wait to get off the forsaken Hat'ack, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths Hebeny said a small pray in Gou'ld, Nurbie's eyes moved sharply at Hebeny's words.  
Maybe she's been here to long, argued Nurbie to herself, there was something strange about that girl, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It doesn't matter, she's got what we need and she isn't going to hand it over with out a fight.  
Shakily wavering Nurbie grasped Hebeny's upper arm and forced her to walk staright. 'I take it that was your first time?' asked Nurbie, not yet getting her voice back Hebeny settled with nodding. 'Hurry up'.  
Staring up in awe at the Stargate as Nurbie called it, she couldn't see what Nurbie was doing. 'First thing, there are millions of gate addresses. But there is one specific address with a code, it's the alliance home planet, the alliance being many races hand picked by Geb'.  
'I already know that Thor told me before I left' snapped Hebeny, glaring at Nurbie's back the Tok'ra was kind of up herself granted she wasn't the easist person to get along with. Following Nurbie as she walked up the stairs, holding her hand out without another though Hebeny grasped Nurbie's hand, over her shoulder she could see the jaffa appearing near the gate stepping through the horizon, as the jaffa got closer enough to see the address the gate closed and the address disappeared from searching eyes.  
  
Ma'at's Hat'ack  
  
Oh on Sokar did a Tok'ra get aboard undetected, stressed Ma'at, I should have figured it out sooner. The only thing that gave away her facade was the angry tapping of her nails on her arm rest which she gripped tightly.  
Watching as her head jaffa knelt before her. 'Did you find them?' queered Ma'at, with his head down as not to look at his Goddess, the jaffa wavered ever so slightly to be under the constant glare of the Goddess made any jaffa wonder if their life was worth angering her.  
'They went through the chappa'ai before we could stop them' explained the jaffa, her eyes narrowing Ma'at wondered where the Tok'ra went. 'And we were to late to get the address'. Holding out her hand, the ribbon device began to glow as the jaffa was slowly killed, smiling evily Ma'at felt better with the kill but that didn't change the fact a Tok'ra had taken the crystal and key to Helios, the home world of Ra.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I know I didn't use Amanda's name, but she was one of the two (Nurbie and Hebeny) that left, I just used her alias. Please don't flame me. 


	4. The Alliance

The Alliance  
  
Hebeny meets the Alliance for the first time, and gets to go through the gate again, for both personal reasons and work related. I wonder where's she's going, not to mention how everyone will react.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own all my characters, and the title of the Alliance but no one in it etc. I might have forgotten to mention Nurbie is Tok'ra....... wait sorry I mentioned that already. Well Hebeny in Tau'ri and has no Gou'ld lava in her so don't ask.  
  
Previously on Amanda  
  
Holding out her hand, the ribbon device began to glow as the jaffa was slowly killed, smiling evilly Ma'at felt better with the kill but that didn't change the fact a Tok'ra had taken the crystal and key to Helios, the home world of Ra.  
  
--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------  
  
Glaring at the table of aliens as she called them in front of her Hebeny, sat down as Thor signalled for her to. 'Nurbie, do you have any idea what you have done' said Chancellor Travell (Travell is Tollan, for the Alliance some of the species that were supposed to have been wiped out are still alive) calmly, but Hebeny could hear the underlining question she was pretty sure everyone had.   
'Who are you?' questioned Anise, resting her head on her hand (extremely un-Tok'ra like) raising her eyes Hebeny scanned the room for someone she knew other than Thor and the other Asguard representee.  
'I am Hebeny, obviously the ex personal servant of Ma'at. I am not Gou'ld so don't worry' said Hebeny, lowering her eyes again.  
'They need to know who you really are' said Thor slowly, skipping over the use of her name, staring up at the ceiling she waited for the ground to swallow her up.  
'Yeah sure, whatever. The answer is no, but I'll give you one thing I'm from Earth' snapped Hebeny, leaning back in her seat she crossed her arms.  
'You are of the Tau'ri' said Anise, smiling evilly Hebeny nodded her head. 'So is Nurbie, you could be lying' Anise hissed, giving her the finger Hebeny settled with a look saying there-you-happy.  
'Yep, though haven't been there for a while' she answered, her eyes darting to Thor then scanning the rest of the room for cute (cute is an drop dead gorgeous) looking guys, hey she was only human. I am so screwed, I just gave up the only hand I still had over them. Damn can I be any more stupid.  
  
Sitting on her bunk Hebeny stared at the mass of cut locks, something wasn't right it seemed to easy to sneak into Ma'at's chamber and get out again, then again the Gou'ld could always be every lax in her security. It didn't matter to her but she wanted out and now would be preferable. Running her fingers through her shortened hair, she couldn't help her mind wandering to what it would be like to be reunited with her family. Most likely Dad'll try to kill me, she thought happily, what she missed most about her life was her father, the man who lent her his shoulder to cry on, attack her all out in water fights, help her with her assignments, and who yelled at her to keep her music down. As much as she despised her mother for what she did to her father, she did still miss the woman who bore her, it would at least be fun to start terrorising her mother.  
I can I be anymore dense, thought Hebeny mentally smacking her head against a very, very, very thick brick wall, not that it was going to change anything. Lying her head down on her arms she stared up at the ceiling mentally tracing out the intricate lines on the ceiling making up a mosiac.  
A pair of eyes stared at her intently trying to figure out what she was hiding, there was something about that girl it didn't seem right but they had no idea why. Looking over her arm, Hebeny could feel a pair of eyes following her every move. God I am seriously losing it, thought Hebeny snidely, every since she had been taken from Earth nothing in her life seemed to follow as planned, it was as if everything in her life felt like fucking her over and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
'Hebeny' whispered Nurbie, in the dead of the night, it wasn't enough to rouse the sleeping girl, sighing into her hand Nurbie tip-toed across the stone floor to where Hebeny slept curled up in a corner so she could see the whole room. Standing almost on top of Hebeny, Nurbie bent down and shook her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opening, this is all one big nightmare, this is all one big nightmare, she chanted over and over in her mind, looking up and closing her eyes automatically she pulled the intruders legs out from underneath them by accident.  
'Watch what you're doing' ordered Nurbie, not realising who it was Hebeny fumbled of the second light switch, at the same time she scrambled into a fighting stance only to come face to face with Nurbie.  
'What the hell did you do that for' swore Hebeny, every so slowly standing up properly Nurbie shrugged her shoulders, she hadn't been expecting that when she had stealthy crept into the other girl's room.   
'Hurry up, everyone wakes in an hour' hissed Nurbie, starting to shove Hebeny's clothes the Asguard had returned to her into a small rucksack (I know aliens don't have rucksacks, just imagine Hebeny's clothes had been in it when she had been taken).  
'What's going on' said Hebeny drowsily, not yet catching up with everything around her.  
'We're going home' said Nurbie, like it was the most obvious thing on Earth.  
'WHAT..' started Hebeny raising her voice a fraction high than it usually was, when Nurbie threw her hand tight over her mouth.  
'Shut up will you' ordered Nurbie, nodding in a playful fear ness Hebeny gave her a mock salute.  
'We will need a GDO' said Hebeny (don't ask how she knows about the GDOs, since she's never been through a Stargate, but she does). 'I doubt you can pull one out of thin air' she mocked, searching her pockets Nurbie showed her prize the GDO she had swiped from Chancellor Travell's chamber. 'Cool'.  
'Thanks' whispered Nurbie blushing slightly, with the theatrics finished, she moved her head to one side as she listened for footsteps alerting her someone knew of their plan. 'Come on' urged Nurbie, for the second time in three days they were on the run again.  
  
Earth  
'Sir its the Tok'ra' said one of the Techs, over his shoulder stood General Davis with his arms behind his back, next to him stood the formation of the next generation of SG-1 made up by Gabriel, Nick, Ry'ac and Monica, next to her stood her sister Cassandra who replaced Janet in the infirmary.  
'Open the iris'.  
'Yes sir'. Watching in fascination as the iris was opened holding their breaths SG-1 wondered if it was Master Bra'tac, it had been a while since he had visited, instead two girls stepped through the Stargate both holding rucksacks. 'Who are you?' asked General Davis, even under his command they still had problems like this under General Hammond. Neither girls seemed care about the question he had asked, they both wore Abydians clothes, but there was something familiar about the girl on the right, her hair in a plait and thrown over one shoulder.  
Nurbie and Hebeny looked at each other and sighed, waiting at the foot of the ramp before them stood airmen with their guns trained on them. One thought was running through their minds, Oh...shit. Time seemed to crawl past until they found themselves in the briefing room, with both the old and the new SG-1 in front of them, same with General Hammond and Janet Fraiser.  
'I am going to ask you once again. Who are you?' said General Davis, sitting down Hebeny ran her index finger over the table following the grain, Nurbie could see even out the corner of the eye that her companion was stressed over something, but she had no idea why.  
For the first Hebeny raised her eyes scanning the room for familiar faces, then lowering them again when she realised that she knew everyone in the room. 'Are you okay?' asked Nurbie, in an old Latin dialect cross ancient Gou'ld.  
'Don't worry' replied Hebeny, her voice muffled. 'What are we going to tell then?' she asked timidly, this was Nurbie's plan, back on the Hat'ack she always wondered what she'd say if she ever got the chance to return home now that she was in the presence of family and friends she couldn't bring herself to say the words that had often floated threw her thoughts.  
Swapping over into english Nurbie cleared her throat to take their attention from Hebeny. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, she thought rudely, the only reason she had dragged Hebeny along with her was because of what she had in her possession, and she wasn't going to hand it over anytime soon. At least she isn't going to speak up, she thought, she had read all she needed to know about Amanda in the file the Asguard kept in 'secrecy'. 'I am Amanda O'Neill' Nurbie said, Hebeny raised her eyes in shock stopping the fingers running across the table. 'Sorry' said Nurbie sheepishly, Jack watched intently the girl next to his daughter there was something familiar about her but he couldn't but his finger on it. Getting up ever so slowly Jack walked around the table and hugged Nurbie, giggling to herself she thought about how she played the real Amanda for a fool, had she really thought she actually cared about her the girl was her only way out of the Tok'ra life and into prestige, hell the girl wasn't even on Earth she was still out somewhere with Ma'at not knowing what was actually going on.  
I am so going to kill that fucking bitch, thought Hebeny slowly, closing herself off from her emotions she waited until her father let go of Nurbie, blinking through her tears see watched as her friends embraced the impostor. 'Who are you?' came a soft voice, for the first time everyone faced the quiet girl on 'Amanda's' left, pulling off her beaded bracelet Hebeny twisted it around her fingers in an age old trait.  
'Don't worry' snapped Hebeny in anger, cursing herself she had let down the barrier enough to let Nurbie know that she was going to die for what she did.   
'What's your name?' asked General Hammond, repeating what General Davis had asked. Taking a deep breath Hebeny tried to figure out what she was going to say, opening her mouth everyone waited for what she would say. 


	5. Lies

Lies  
  
People change, Hebeny beings to realize you can't ever go home again.   
  
Disclaimer: I still own all my characters, Amanda, Hebeny, Nurbie.... etc. I am having serious problems with ideas, help me out if you can.  
  
Previously on Amanda  
'Don't worry' snapped Hebeny in anger cursing herself, she had let down the barrier enough to let Nurbie know that she was going to die for what she did.   
'What's your name?' asked General Hammond, repeating what General Davis had asked. Taking a deep breath Hebeny tried to figure out what she was going to say, opening her mouth everyone waited for what she would say.  
  
--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------  
  
'I'm Courtney' said Hebeny taking a deep breath, taking a chance that Nurbie didn't know the piece of Trivia behind the name. Searching her memory about what she found out about Amanda, Nurbie sighed she was in the clear.  
Nick's eyes narrowed at Hebeny had this strange accent it sounded slightly English possibly, like Amanda had, where his 'cousin' had no trace of her missing accent. Giving Hebeny a soft smile, he received a dazzler from Hebeny.  
'Be careful what you do' warned Hebeny, in the cross of Latin and ancient Gou'ld, she wasn't one to back down in a fight. Not understanding what her companion meant Nurbie shrugged it off not realizing it was a threat, as both girls were escorted to their semi-permanent quarters-separate of course.  
'What do you think?' asked General Davis, receiving all kinds of replies from the assortment of people.  
'Does anyone really believe that girl is Amanda?' questioned Nick, looking around. 'Hell she didn't greet us the way she used to!'  
'Nick, people change, its been 5 years of coarse she's going to have changed' said Cassandra softly, placing her hand over his.  
Jack had a far away look in his eyes. 'I..... part of me really wants to believe it's her, but something is holding me back' said Jack, voicing what most of them thought but weren't willing to say it, in chance of hurting Amanda's father. Nodding his head General Davis let everyone leave save General Hammond a silent message passed between the two men.  
  
Hugging her knees tight against her chest, resting her chin on her knees Hebeny listened to her Discman a compilation CD of Rumba, Techno and her favorite Disney songs (don't ask about the Disney songs. But they were allowed to keep their personal items after Hebeny blew up at one of the Airman when they started searching her bag, they hadn't found the crystal and piece of tech). Thinking up a plan to kill Nurbie, she had actually trusted the scheming bitch and shared quarters with her for the past five years. She is so going to get it, thought Hebeny, angry beyond belief.  
Opening the door Jack stood in the door, his eyes adjusting to the dim lit interior. The girl called Courtney/Hebeny had locked herself in 'her room' since she arrived just over a week ago, leaving to eat but they had no idea on that topic, as far as Cassandra and Janet had both said the girl was angry about something and wouldn't talk about it.  
'What do you want?' hissed Hebeny, she could remember all the times she had talked to her father like that, not turning around she was already becoming angry her 'friend' had just taken her family and assumed her identity, now that was down right low.  
'Who are you?' asked Jack. 'I mean your real name'. Something made him think both girls were lying about their names. 'Janet and Cass say you haven't been eating' said Jack, moving around to sit in front of her, without moving at all Hebeny moved her eyes to stare at him which freaked him out, whenever Amanda was pissed with him she would do that. Taking the head phones out of her ears and turning the Discman off, looking at the man in front of her. How do I tell him, thought Hebeny, flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes, looking over her shoulder as the door flung open Nick grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up. Nick stared down at the woman who held an extremely uncanny resemblance to his was missing cousin, his eyes searching hers keeping his mouth shut and his suspicions to himself, he could feel Jack's questioning look against his back.  
'You should eat, you know' said Nick, his arms falling to his sides and taking a step back, taking in her appearance Hebeny looked more comfortable in fatigue pants and a purple tie-dyed tank top and bare feet, her hair pulled up into a messy, high, strict looking ponytail than she did in the clothes she arrived in. Smiling uneasily Hebeny turned and headed for the door, opening it she threw a smile over her shoulder chilling them to the bone, the closing of the door brought them back to reality.  
  
Pulling out a thing of Jell-O and setting it next to her sandwich (chicken salad) and her bowl of soup. Laughter wavered across the cafeteria, without looking up she knew it was Nurbie catching up with the gang on the things she missed. Crossing the cafeteria Hebeny sat at a table alone, since they arrived Nurbie was too busy talking, flickering through Dr. Jackson's (Daniel) book of Gou'ld technology, Hebeny tried to find a match with the piece of tech she held in her possession. Taking a bite out of her chicken salad sandwich, humming a lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was upset.   
'Hi, I'm Gabriel' said a boy, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, watching as Hebeny raised her head Gabriel held his breath, she was beautiful her brown hair stopping mid back, and dirt coloured eyes, reminding him of someone from his past, watching him warily, Hebeny decided to introduce herself when she saw no other intention.  
'Nice to meet you' replied Hebeny, motioning him for him to sit. Nurbie was seething inside, Gabriel has suddenly become way too infatuated with Hebeny, and it was time to figure out a plan.  
  
As she slowly finished her meal Hebeny, her full eyes keeping a good eye on Gabriel and Nurbie, she wasn't sure if they had another intentions. The fact the girl was willing to betray the Tok'ra and the Alliance so casually made Hebeny sick to her stomach, she was brought up with being told the friendships and allegiances you make are to hold forever nothing can change that. Leaving her tray as she got up, Hebeny shoved past Nurbie tossing a glare over her shoulder making a gun sign with her fingers, she knew she was being immature but it was the only way to get her point across, Hebeny winked much to Nurbie's irritation. Laughing hollowly she (Hebeny) made her way down the corridor while personal jumped out of her way, feeling Nurbie's glare Hebeny could feel part 1 of her plan beginning, sooner or later Nurbie would slip up and she'd pick up the pieces, the problem there was a chance it would be too late.  
  
'Mandy' called Justin, pulling Nurbie into a hug almost picking her off the ground. Hebeny mentally winced she had always despised that cursed nickname. The sooner Nurbie messed up the quicker she'd get her life back. Looking down at his ex-girl friend he couldn't figure out why she hadn't tried to kill him or give him the finger for calling her that. Maybe she missed you, said part of his brain, the other half was busy trying to beat the crap out of his rational part. Looking around at surroundings Hebeny stifled a yawn, things like this made her tired. Watching as kids kicked a soccer ball and couples talked, she slowly sat herself under the shady tree near the group.  
Holding Daniel's hand Ashley leant against her husband across the park with her son and their friends, her eyes narrowing at the girl sitting under a tree. As they walked closer she could see Janet and her husband Michael, Jack and Jonas and Sam, sitting around a park bench with a picnic basket on top.  
Feeling a pair of eyes trained on her Hebeny slowly moved her head from the kids playing a mini soccer game, it was depressing to watch the little kids mess around with the rest of their lives ahead of them, were she had nothing and hadn't had her life since 5 years ago and probably never would again.  
'How are you?' asked Ashley, after watching the far away look receded from Hebeny's eyes. 'Amanda, honey you can tell me' she whispered, eyes widening in realization Hebeny pulled away. Hebeny's lips forming a silent question. 'I knew the moment I first saw you again' nodding her head, Ashley stretched out lying down on the soft grass and resting her head on her hands. Giving the woman a guarded smile, she could remember her childhood, everything that had happened before leaving.  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, again closing her eyes she hadn't been able to sleep since the picnic and that had been two days ago. Rolling onto her stomach, racking her brain Hebeny could find no reason to still be awake, since she had left she had forced herself to learn things to stay alive. Sticking her head under her pillow trying to block out the annoying humming sound, scanning the room she couldn't see anything out of place. Am I losing it or what? thought Hebeny, with something on her desk glowing blue. Struggling to get up Hebeny wrapped her blanket around her shoulders crossing the cold cement floor. Being encased in blue light with lack of sleep wasn't high on her priorities list, eyeing it cautiously Hebeny picked up the piece of alien tech which she had swiped from Ma'at, above the piece of tech was a floating hologram of Ma'at's head.  
'Hello child. I believe you have something of mine, my crystal and the key' boomed the System Lord's voice, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulder's Hebeny tried to suppress a shudder of fear, she could still see what Ma'at did to traitors, it was horrifying. 'I will give you the coordinates' with that the image disappeared. Sitting cross-legged on her chair, her brown hair falling delicately over her shoulder Hebeny drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tossing and turning Gabriel couldn't sleep, with sweat running down his back, the SGC was always hot this time of year, he tried to bribe himself to sleep. Stifling a yawn Gabriel shut his eyes, opening them again he couldn't get the image of Hebeny out of his head, her dark brown eyes full of emotion and betrayal, the way her hair fell over her shoulders. Shakily picking up a glass of water he brought it to his lips, a knock on his door made him curse everything under his breath, opening the door stood Nurbie/'Amanda'. 'Hello' greeted Nurbie softly, she knew about the way Gabriel felt for Hebeny visa versa, it was now time to do something about it. She thought about all the trouble she went to just to get home, making sure the real Amanda wasn't anywhere near her at the time, and still some how her plans had been messed up. 'Can I come in?' she asked sweetly.  
Scratching his head Gabriel stared blankly at her for a moment, before moving out of her way. 'Oh…..sorry, yeah come in' as Nurbie brushed past him, Gabriel couldn't help his eyes wandering down to her cute looking butt. Looking around Gabriel's quarters she nodded her head in approval, walking closer to him she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Gabriel was still in shock when Nurbie started kissing him madly, with a mental shrug of his shoulder he went with the flow.  
  
Aimlessly wandering around the base Hebeny was in a daze, the hologram from Ma'at was still the main thing occupying her thoughts. Almost walking into a door brought her out of her stupor, looking at the name on the door she was surprised to find herself in front of the door to Gabriel's quarters, back when she was still in Highschool and still had a life though not much of one she had never liked Carter (Gabriel), but somewhere over the course of the years she had fallen for him and now that she was back she had no idea how to go about it. Knocking on the door twice she could hear two people giggling madly, like there was no tomorrow. Cautiously opening the door she found herself watching a scene way to painful to imagine, her breath catching in her throat, covering her mouth with both hands like a little girl, her eyes wide with shock, Hebeny stood rooted in place, not being able to take any more she fled the room.  
Leaning against the wall opposite Gabriel's quarters panting, tears leaked out the corner of her eyes, when she was younger she had prided herself on being strong in any circumstance both emotionally and physically now the reality of the real world began to seep in. Using the back on her hand to wipe away the tears, her mind wandered to Ma'at life as a personal servant to a System Lord had been better than now, things had changed and from her point of view not for the better. Get over it, I know they've missed me, and me them, but this is getting whacked, thought Hebeny, I've had it. Pushing away from the wall she headed towards her quarters. 


	6. Truth

Truth  
  
Everyone finds out who the girls really are.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own all my characters, Amanda, Hebeny, Nurbie.... etc, and I still wish I owned SG-1.  
  
Previously on Amanda  
Leaning against the wall opposite Gabriel's quarters panting, tears leaked out the corner of her eyes, when she was younger she had prided herself on being strong in any circumstance both emotionally and physically now the reality of the real world began to seep in. Using the back on her hand to wipe away the tears, her mind wandered to Ma'at life as a personal servant to a System Lord had been better than now, things had changed and from her point of view not for the better. Get over it, I know they've missed me, and me them, but this is getting whacked, thought Hebeny, I've had it. Pushing away from the wall she headed towards her quarters.  
  
--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------  
  
Dressed in Abydonian clothes, Hebeny stood in front of the gate staring out at the horizon, turning her head she could see General Davis and the young SG-1 with him, turning her head again to face the Stargate three of Ma'at's personal jaffa stepped through calmly walking towards them. Hebeny looked up to the leader handing over the crystal she was surrounded by the jaffa and walked through to her destiny, the fact she had willingly accepted the System Lord's proposal meant she wouldn't be killed.  
  
Splashing her face with water Hebeny looked at her reflection, she had put on a small amount of ivory foundation, but you could still see the small bags she had gained from the sleepless nights and tear streaks from the previous hour, walked out of her adjoining bathroom Hebeny's eyes strayed to her bed all her things were packed into her rucksack, she still hadn't broken the secret behind the piece of tech, one thing she had figure out was that it was a key. What the hell am I doing, thought Hebeny, she knew she was being stupid since she was about to destroy her life just because she caught Nurbie and Gabriel in bed together, hell they weren't even going out. Her brown hair was in a French plait thrown over her shoulder, she wore her sliver slip-ons, her light pink tank top and a full-length denim skirt.  
She had already visited Nick's office leaving behind the crystal and the key, it wasn't going to be much used to her now. Smiling softly picking up her rucksack, sticking her head out the door checking both ways Hebeny snuck out the door. Stepping at one of the service exits, from what she had figured out when she hacked into the main frame and had found a map of the base, she would reach the surface with no problem, but the next stop would be to not get lost in the woods. Climbing up the ladder in slip ons wasn't one of her greatest idea, but it was that or her joggers and she didn't have the time to change. Struggling to lift the cover to the entrance off, she had limited movement because of her rucksack, not to mention she couldn't breath properly.  
  
Doing a roundhouse kick to the punching bag, Jack tired to remember why the name Courtney was so familiar outside he could hear it raining heavily, hitting the punching bag again, he leant against it just for a moment to take a breather he was getting older he could feel it. Taking off his gloves Jack picked up his bottle of water, walking up the stairs out of the basement he brushed past a picture of Amanda, who was lying on her stomach and resting her head on her hands and smiling at what she had just done, it had been a picture of her 15th birthday and she a used her brand new super soaker to get him back for pushing her into the lake. Stopping to look at the photo, Jack slapped himself in the forehead, why didn't I realise it before, he swore to himself, I should've known, what kind of father am I if I forget my daughter's middle name. She had been telling him who she was from the moment she stepped through the Stargate.  
  
Thanks to being able to modify the crystal into the a computer file Gabriel saved it onto a floppy disk, getting up he turned his lights in his office off and headed to Nick's office.  
Taking a sip of his coffee Nick, speed-reading a book an old college roommate sent him. Looking up as Gabriel walked in, Nick pointedly ignored him, he really wasn't in the mood to listen to Carter's (Gabriel) theories. Clearing his throat nervously Gabriel hated the way Nick could make him feel so minuscule.  
'Oh...Nick, I've done that modification' dropping it on a book about the Babylonians Gabriel waited a moment for Nick to give his approval, mentally cursing himself for seeking approval from a real prick.  
Placing his book face down on the rest of the pile, Nick started up his laptop and put the floppy disk in, double clicking on the file Nick's eyes widened in shock as realization sunk in. Oh...Shit. What the hell did we do wrong? thought Nick in horror, they had all been played for fools.  
  
Licking his lips nervously Nick scanned the room, everyone was waiting for him to say what he needed, before walking into the briefing room Gabriel had pulled him aside and asked why Amanda/Nurbie wasn't present.  
'Son, go on' urged the ex-General Hammond, his palms sweaty Nick cleared his throat again.  
'Uh....I....have no idea, there's something I have to tell you' taking a deep breath Nick could think of no way to softly break it to them. 'Nurbie is no Amanda' rushed Nick, waiting for it to sink in.  
'Are you sure' said Jack, jumping out of his seat, Ashley tried to tug her brother down.  
'I kind of knew' whispered Ashley, feeling everyone's gaze on her.  
'How' said Jack, looking at his little sister with a betrayed look in his eyes.  
'As I was saying previously' interrupted Nick, turning everyone's attention from his mother. 'Though I do know who the real Amanda is....' taking a deep breath, he remembered all the times his cousin played with the suspension she created. 'Amanda is Courtney/Hebeny'.  
'How do you know this?' questioned General Davis slowly.  
'Apparently Thor asked her to infiltrate a System Lord called Ma'at's Hat'ack' said Daniel, getting up to help take the pressure off his son. 'Nick found a crystal and a 'key' as Amanda called it, early this morning. We already know she some how slipped past security.' Monica couldn't believe she hadn't recognised the impostor, Jack had his heads in his hands mumbling something about his daughter. 'Jack' Daniel said cautiously, when it came to Amanda he was unpredictable.  
'Yeah Danny' come Jack's reply, through his hands raising his eyes Jack gave both father and son a blank gaze.  
  
'What is it asshole day' snapped Amanda/Hebeny, struggling against the Airman's grip. Sighing the Airman wonder how he got himself into jobs like this, this girl had been fighting him since he had found her in the woods surrounding the base.  
'Where did you find her?' asked the Sergeant.  
'Above ground, she caused us a bit of trouble' said the Airman, Hebeny started cursing in Gou'ld.  
'Hellllloooooo, she's right here' snapped Hebeny again.  
'What's your name ma'am?' asked the Sergeant, giving her one of his no-messing-around voices, receiving one of her legendary glares.  
'Hebeny' she growled out, settling down she threw them a blank smile.  
'Sir....yes....we found a girl...yes that's her name...I'll send her right up' getting off the phone, the Sergeant didn't look up he just gave the order. 'The General wants to see you, Airman.'  
Walking next to the Airman in silence, Hebeny fiddled with her nails stepping into the debriefing room she could see her father's tear streaked face, and everyone trying to avoid looking at her.  
  
Getting up Jack walked around the table, standing in front of this girl who apparently was his daughter, he could see Kathryn in her, no matter how hard Amanda tried to stamp out all resemblance to her mother, but her hair and eyes were his. Pulling her into a hug, Hebeny was as stiff as a board, pulling away Jack looked at her strangely.  
'Amanda' whispered a voice, looking around the room wildly she couldn't find the source.  
'Honey?' asked Ashley, taking deep breaths Hebeny raised her eyes, closing them as the room began to spin, she fell into a heap at Jack's feet. 


	7. There and Back again

There and back again  
  
Disclaimer: I still own all my characters, Amanda, Hebeny, Nurbie.... etc, and I still wish I owned SG-1.  
  
Previously on Amanda  
"Amanda" whispered a voice, looking around the room wildly she couldn't find the source.  
"Honey?" asked Ashley, taking deep breaths Hebeny raised her eyes, closing them as the room began to spin, she fell into a heap at Jack's feet.  
  
--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------  
  
Cursing under her breath Nurbie struggled to carry Amanda's unconscious body to the Stargate, pushing her body through the gate. Nurbie smiled, no one would ever know what had happened to their golden Amanda.  
  
Placing a hand on her head Amanda opened her eyes blinking several times before her eyes refocused. She found herself back in her personal quarters. Was is all a dream, going home and Nurbie trying to steal her identity, rolling over where she expected to see Nurbie sleeping, instead Ma'at sat quietly. She's meditating, thought Amanda, waiting for the System Lord to notice her.  
"What...what happened?" slurred Amanda.  
"The jaffa found you at the base of the chappai" replied Ma'at, getting up like she was using muscles no one else had. "The Tok'ra spy now has something in her possession.... my key". Fumbling around her clothes in a pile on the ground, she could feel it, slipping it into her pocket Amanda stood up. "WHERE IS IT?" yelled the System Lord, the Tau'ri in front of her was disturbing serene, which wasn't good if there was an extremely pissed off Gou'ld in the same vicinity as her.  
"I have no idea" said Amanda sweetly, shrugging her shoulders. Stomping out of the room, the doors slid shut as Ma'at disappeared from view.  
I am so screwed, thought Amanda. Okay so I can't fight my way out, I wonder. Pulling part of her bed from the wall Amanda pulled out a crystal Thor had given her, smiling as she activated the crystal. Placing the crystal under her heel Amanda crushed it, picking up the remains she spread them around her old quarters.  
I wonder, began Amanda, as she pulled apart Nurbie's side of the room, she found her old pocket knife and a roll of duct tape, her father made sure she took it everywhere. Kicking out the grate covering an air vent, Amanda lay on her stomach and wriggled her way down the shiny air vent. A marching sound altered her that something wasn't right.  
"Lady Ma'at" started a jaffa, "we can not find the Tau'ri".  
"It appears she thinks she can out smart me, find her" ordered Ma'at, a chill ran down her spine at the sound of the Gou'ld's voice, smiling she wondered it Ma'at would realise her precious 'key' was right under her nose, well not for long anyway. Finding herself at a dead end, Amanda could feel her knees beginning to hurt, the artificial light shone through the grill on her left hand side, peering though she could see a few scattered jaffa.  
I really wish I had taken dad up on those flying lessons, she thought, seeing a bay full of death gliders. Yippee, my only way out and I can't even fly the bloody things. Dropping her head in defeat, sighing Amanda knew her likely chance of making it across the bay without a distraction was low. Taking her chance when the jaffa began to march away, nosily kicking the grill out Amanda clumsily climbed out of the air vent.  
  
Placing his head in his hands, Jack sat on his daughter's bed in solitary confinement, he could remember when she disappeared on her graduation, he never thought that she would actually finish school from the way she got in trouble with the school.  
Looking around the corner Nurbie smiled her plan was going to plan, with a few minor inconveniences.  
"Are you okay?" asked Nurbie, stepping into Hebeny's room, she curled her nose up at the mass of clothes shewn all over the floor.  
"GO away" snapped Jack, getting up off the bed he roughly brushed past Nurbie.  
  
Stealthily creeping up to a death glider Amanda blindly fumbled around for a switch. Oh crap, she thought as she heard jaffa marching towards her. Lovely just what I need, thought Amanda, slipping behind a crate. She peaked over the top of it, carefully watching as a jaffa opened the hatch. Thank you, mouth Amanda, her luck was beginning to look up.  
Softly stalking the jaffa, which she was amazed she could do after all the time she spent around the jaffa they always appeared to notice their surroundings, but obviously not this one. Pulling the zat out of the pocket of her jacket and pulling the hood down over her eyes, she shot the jaffa struggling to pull him behind the crates, she could feel the muscles both in her fore arms and calves begin to strain at the amount of dead body weight she had to pull. Straightening up Amanda softly strolled over to the death glider, like she knew what she was doing, of coarse she had no idea how the pilot the bloody thing and still was in the service of Ma'at. Stopping, as she was about to climb into the death glider, behind her she heard a click, like someone was flicking off the safety on a 9-millimeter pistol. Finally something came in handy, she thought, after all the training her father had put her through she was now going to find out if it would actually work.  
"Turn around slowly" commanded a voice, it sounded familiar to her but she could but her finger quite on it.  
"If you're going to shoot me, why do you want me to face you?" asked Amanda calmly, which was the quite opposite of how she was feeling in this predicament.  
"I think it is cowardly to shoot someone in the back, but if you want I will, just for you" the person said tersely, slowly with her hands in the air Amanda turned around, coming face to face with.....  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Please review, plus tell me if I should make the ending happy or should I do a squeal, and if you want a squeal tell me about it. 


	8. Been there, done that

Been there, done that

Disclaimer: I still own all my characters, Amanda, Hebeny, Nurbie.... etc, and I still wish I owned SG-1.

Previously on Amanda

"If you're going to shoot me, why do you want me to face you?" asked Amanda calmly, which was the quite opposite of how she was feeling in this predicament.  
"I think it is cowardly to shoot someone in the back, but if you want I will, just for you" the person said tersely, slowly with her hands in the air Amanda turned around, coming face to face with.....

--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------

..... Samantha Carter.  
"Who are you?" spat out Amanda, realising why she was beginning to freak, she had to get away quickly. Out the corner of her eye she thought she had just seen a jaffa look in their direction. "Nice been chatting to you and all, but I don't feel like dieing any time soon. So do you want to go some where else to 'chat'?" Now she knew who the girl in front of her was, Amanda O'Neill the reason Jack had never married her, she was still sort of bitter about what had happened but she was mostly over that, it was a sort of been there, done that. Amanda could hear footsteps booming in her ears, dropping to the floor and pulling Sam down, crawling to glance around the corner. "Um...shit" swore Amanda, pulling her head back around the corner, facing her dad's ex-2CO. "You don't have anything by any chance distraction worthy?" Amanda asked, breathing quite heavily, her skin seemed quite pale and almost slimely.  
"Are you okay?" asked Sam worriedly, wrapping her arm around Amanda's waist, she helped the younger girl up, looking over her shoulder she could see several jaffa heading their way, dragging Amanda to the nearest exit. "Which way to the transport rings?" asked Sam, to Amanda in her current state it sounded more like an order.  
"I have no fucking clue, when 'Nurbie' and I were here we weren't allowed there, everywhere else on the Ha'tack but not there" Amanda just made out, before she doubled over in pain, grasping at her stomach she threw up everything she had eaten that morning, which was nothing so in the end she threw up dinner, what worried Sam more was the fact she could see small bits of blood in the bile. Down the end of the corridor Sam could see Teal'c, Master Bra'tac and Jonas running towards her. Pulling Amanda so she was sort of standing, what ever was happening to her was getting worse Amanda could no longer stand up on her own now and her breathing was getting even more laboured than before.  
"Major Carter, who is she?" asked Teal'c, just before Amanda's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground unconsious.  
"She's Jack's daughter" replied Sam, moving away to allow Jonas to check for Amanda's pulse, he could barely feel her pulse.

Smirking she knew that Amanda could feel it, no matter how much she tried to deny it, if the girl did not hand over the key than she wouldn't get the antidote and would die a painfull and bloody death, the virus had been created for this purpose, when ever she desired it she could allow the virus to free itself into the victims amunim system and go from there. If only the girl knew what was in store for her, she couldn't deny what Nurbie had done, but the fact that Amanda was alive (some what) and running around her ship was of little concern to her, what she wanted was Nurbie, once she had both the girls back in her domain than she would be happy and begin her plan.  
Tapping her nails on the arm rest, her First Prime knelt before her.  
"They head towards the Chappai," whispered the First Prime.  
"Good," she replied cruely, no one defied her and got away with it.

Shallowly breathing Amanda tried to concentrate on each twist and turn.  
Leaning against Teal'c, she was very wary of Sam, as much as she tried to talk herself into trusting the other woman, she just couldn't. Though really there was no reason not for her to trust the woman that held now a small place in her father's heart. Amanda had picked up tibits from her mother there was a little more than her mother's new man, that was at the root of her parent's seperation.  
"Stop please..., I need...a rest for a...moment," Amanda gasped wearily, she could feel pain shooting through her chest each time se took a breath or at least tried to breathe.  
"No," snapped Master Bra'tac.  
"It's not a good idea," said Jonas, trying to make the situation a little better.  
"I understand why. Idiot," muttered Amanda under her breath. "Okay. But...someone's...gonna...have...to"  
Turning around in time to see Amanda crumple up on the ground. The four gathered around her, looking down at the pasty skinned young woman.  
"We must go, it's no longer safe," Teal'c said, beginning to turn.  
"We should move her so when we get back she won't be dead by the Gou'ld's hands," Jonas said.  
Motioning for someone to help him with his self-appointed job, no one answered the call.  
Lying her on her back in a duct, he placed the covering back on and chased after his friends.

Earth

"Welcome back SG-2," greeted General Davis.  
"Thanks Sir," replied.  
"Debriefing in an hour". Turning the General headed up to the briefing room to listen to the friends and family arguing about the two O'Neills.

"Daniel, shut up," ordered his normally pleasant wife, covering his balled hand with her own. "This isn't getting us anywhere, considering a certain brother of mine has once again hit the bottom of the bottle, hell we don't even know where Amanda is.  
"Okay, let's think this over rationally," Nick butted in. "What's the chances of 'Amanda' sending a certain firey brunette back to where ever they've been for the previous 5 years"  
"What do you mean by that?" said a voice.  
Stepping into the room a youngish woman took a seat next to Cassandra. "I would suggest thinking things over before you rust into Ma'at's domain. Ma'at isn't esentially a Gou'ld it's been said that she's something compelelty different"  
"And why exactly are you telling us this. Maybe you work for her"  
"Jack!" yelled Daniel in frustration. "Ignore him, on a good day he's normally likethis"  
"It is okay. I understand his frustration," she said serenely.  
"May I ask, who are you?" Nick asked.  
Fumbling for a glass of water, Monica tried to calm her breathing and to hope no one would realise what was happening.  
"Mon, are you okay?" asked Janet, seeing her daughter rapidly paling.  
"Shit. Why didn't you say anything," cried Justin, quickly pawing through her wallet looking for the painkillers.  
Mutely holding up a hand. "She can't breathe properly, she knows her ex-'goddess' is using the antidote to get back her key. Amanda knows it's her punishment for getting captured and sent back.  
"SIR!" yelled Sam, bursting through the door "Yes? Can I help you?" General Davis asked.  
"Sir, we found Jack's daughter upon Ma'at's mothership," she explained.  
"General, it seemed the closer to the 'gate we got the worse she seemed to get," Jonas finished.  
"We have to get her," demanded Jack, Ashley and Daniel at the same time.  
"Don't worry, I've already given you the go ahead. The sooner you all get geared up, the quicker you can find her and save her." 


	9. The end game

The end game

Disclaimer: I still own all my characters, Amanda, Hebeny, Nurbie.... etc, and I still wish I owned SG-1.

Previously on Amanda

"We have to get her," demanded Jack, Ashley and Daniel at the same time.  
"Don't worry, I've already given you the go ahead. The sooner you all get geared up, the quicker you can find her and save her."

--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------

Standing at the foot of the ramp Master Bra'tac, Teal'c, Sam, Jonas, Jack, Daniel, Cassie and Janet stood waiting for the gate to be dailed up.  
"Chevron 7 lock..." one of the techs said. "Chevron 7 isn't locking Sir"  
"I know that. Find out what's wrong?" General Davis replied. With the words out of his mouth the SGC was plunged into darkness.  
"I don't think we'll be getting the 'gate up and running for sometime," the tech said, as he began to try to reboot the computers.

Ma'at's Hat'ack

Time was running out if they wanted to keep her alive.  
Carefully moving through the halls of the Hat'ack, they occasionaly glanced at their locator, it was obvious she didn't intend getting caught anytime soon.  
"She's no longer moving," the member next to the leader said.  
"Good"  
It wasn't a good sign they hadn't stumbled upon any jaffa since they had stepped through the Stargate. From what they had found out, she always had jaffa patrolling.  
"She's just aroudn the corner, in the duct." Nodding an affirmative, the leader bent down and pulled the cover off.  
"She may not survive much longer," said the person holding the locator, pulling Amanda's prone body out and on the floor, they began to worry as her breathing became sparse.

Kittishly opening her eyes, lights shone down all around. Happily to close them again, she hadn't really been able to make out any of her saviour's faces, but she felt comfortable with them.  
"It's going to be okay," one said, as she tensed a bit as they injected something into her system.  
"Daddy," she whispered, Amanda could feel her strength returning and the pain lessing in her lungs significantly.  
"Save your strength,' they urged, as she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

FINI 


End file.
